This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a process for manufacturing short channel insulated gate field effect transistors.
As the complexity of semiconductor integrated circuits is increased, it becomes necessary to decrease the size of each of the individual components making up that integrated circuit. It is not sufficient, however, to arbitrarily reduce device dimensions; it is also a continuing requirement that these integrated circuits containing an increasing number of smaller and smaller devices must be readily manufacturable and reliable.
One proposal to reduce component size has been to provide polycrystalline silicon contacts to the source and drain regions of an insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET). Such Devices having polcrystalline silicon contacts, although smaller than devices with more conventional contacts, have not been readily reducible to channel lengths in the submicron range using conventional optical lithography. In addition, fabricating such devices using conventional process technology has not not resulted in a highly reliable device.
A need therefore existed for a process which would provide for the fabrication of devices with polycrystalline silicon contacts and very short channel lengths in a highly manufacturable and reliable form.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved process for fabricating short channel IGFETs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved process for the fabrication of semiconductor devices having polycrystalline silicon contacts to source and drain regions.